Taun We
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, the prime minister is expecting you!" "I'm expected?" "Well of course! After all these years, we were begining to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way." -- Taun We and Obi-Wan Kenobi upon his arrival. Taun We was a female Kaminoan with a gentle nature, who glided easily through life. Biography Taun We was the administrative aide to the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su, and served as Project Coordinator for the Republic clone army. Of all Kaminoans, she was perhaps the most versed in Human emotional psychology. She studied the subject so that she could help the clones develop into mentally stable individuals—and not secondarily, establish a friendship with bounty hunter Jango Fett. Taun We also served as a sort of foster mother to the young clone Boba Fett, and would continue to maintain a friendship with him for decades, which included providing him with cloned limbs, and later tasking him with killing Fenn Shysa in revenge for the Mandalorian attack on her world. Taun We during the Clone WarsHer personality was well suited to interacting with young, developing clones, and she took a special interest in the clones specially grown for command or special ops. Taun We was the first being clone commando RC-1138, later known as "Boss," ever saw, and she oversaw his development as the leader of Delta Squad. Taun greeted Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi when he arrived on Kamino in 22 BBY and introduced him to Prime Minister Lama Su. Later, she introduced him to Jango Fett. She was still alive during the Second Galactic Civil War in 40 ABY and had defected from Kamino to an Arkanian Micro facility on Vohai in the Parmel Sector. It was here that she would encounter an older Boba Fett after many years apart. However, the reunion ended when Boba forced her to give up the cloning information. She also shared with him the information that one of Jango Fett's old Mandalorian comrades (Kal Skirata) and his "hypersmart" clones had possibly killed Ko Sai, although it has come to light that Ko Sai hung herself. Behind the scenes Taun We is a playable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, except in the Nintendo DS version, where she appears as a non-playable character during the Kamino level, guiding the player. Taun We was an entirely computer-generated character. She was voiced by Rena Owen, who described Taun We as a creature of love and light.1 Taun We Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' (First appearance) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * "One of a Kind" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8 *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' (Mentioned only) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic (Appears in flashback(s)) *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' (Mentioned only) *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' (Mentioned only) *''Revelation'' (Text-comm message only) Sources *Wookieepedia